Current activities primarily involve fulfilling the requirements for the Operative Dentistry component of the Dentist Scientist Program. These include course work in Statistical Methods in the Biomedical Sciences, Research Design in Dentistry, Biomaterials Research Methodology, Seminars in Dental Research, Operative Dentistry Seminar, clinical work in Operative Dentistry Advanced Clinic and teaching assistance in Freshman Operative Preclinical Laboratory. In preparation for the basic science component of the Dentist Scientist Program, course include; Biomedical Engineering Laboratories, Intermediate Biomaterials, and Scanning Microscopy and X-Ray Microanalysis. Research interest is polymer adhesion, specifically the polymer-dentin interface.